


Катарсис

by Regis



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Javert Survives, Drabble, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Roleplay, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 08:30:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5960842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regis/pseuds/Regis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Вальжан хочет ролевых игр полицейский/заключенный, а Жавер над ним стебется.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Катарсис

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Catharsis](https://archiveofourown.org/works/691477) by [Miss M (missm)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/missm/pseuds/Miss%20M). 



\- Так, так и кто тут у нас? Печально известный 24601, прикованный к собственной кровати! Какая неудача!

\- Мое имя - Жан Вальжан, инспектор.

\- А я - Жавер. Ну, ты помнишь. Ммм, да мы лежим тут голые? 

\- Да, и я не понимаю, почему ты обращаешься ко мне во множественном числе? Ты, правда, так говорил бы, будь я заключенным?

\- Но ты и есть мой заключенный, шалунишка. 

\- Шалунишка?... Жавер, если ты будешь и дальше меня смешить, ничего не получится! 

\- Напротив, дорогой мой, думаю, все прекрасно получится. Взгляни, я даже принес свою мощную полицейскую дубинку, чтобы устрашить тебя! 

\- Жавер!


End file.
